ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Tai Training Part 1((Kurama, Pup, Atsuko))
Particapants Inuzuka Kurama Pup Yuki Atsuko Training Ground RP LiskaTwisted:-...Higher... i say to myself as i climb the tall oak ..almost there.. i broke the mist barrier i could see clearly now the blackened sky above me and the ground below me, i looked back seeing the misty veil that circled the tree tops, but yet i ran higher into the tree. i pushed the chakra to my feet keeping me stable against the bark as i scaled it i then jumped up higher as the small fragments of bark broke at my launch making a sure heard crackle through the woods. i ascended to the top looking over the mist bathed tree’s of the forest in the distance i could make out my village. “the mist looks great from this view.” the flickering lights and tiny silhouettes of people moving through its streets. but no sounds come from it not a single one. just silence from my position. i rested as the moonlight coated my dark flak, and black long shorts. i held the top of the large tree as it sway in the wind. it was almost frightening at this height. like as if the tree was moving to fall over but i held my breath and kept myself steady. ...taijutsu training... i shook my head. “this is gonna be intense.” my ear twitched as i heard a small buzzing through the air....he finally come out of hiding... i turned and flipped backward from the tree top i grabbed a lower branch and swung up, connecting with a silhouette. the figure flew through the air as i released the branch launching myself in its direction. the shadow grabbed a branch and swung back toward me as well.i would reach into my pouch grabbing a kunie placing it in my right hand with a steady grip. in mid air we clashed our kunies making contact, with a small spark to be seen. our moves mimicked each other almost perfectly as i lifted my left leg, the figure doing the same to block my move we were now in a free fall. with a flick of my hand i reached back with the kunie digging it into the tree. my other hand reaching out for the silhouette as it fell through the mist barrier” PUP “ i screamed no longer being able to see him.as i dangled from my kunie harness. i started to tear up. this could have been the dumbest thing we could have possibly done... who does taijutsu training from the tree tops..- xYukiAtsukox: -Walking around the training grounds, I stretch some, looking to my weights, I ajust them a bit. Looking to a big shadow from the mist, I see the huge bolder. Smiling to myself, I jog over to it, and then back. After a few times of doing that, I drop to my knees, and start doing a few push ups. "1..2..3..4..5.." I look up feeling a slight breeze. Few some times, I hit 50 pushups. I just to my feet, and walk some. Seeing a tree, I sprint to it. Sliding my hand along the tree, I circle it a few times, wanting the bark fall ass as I did so. Looking to the grass, I see it blow around slightly. Hearing a slight ruffle in the leaves from the trees above, I quickly up. Seeing pup falling, my arms just flung open, catching him. Looking down to him in shock, I held him close for a few moments- "What are you doing in the tree..?" -I raise a brow, before petting him. Looking back up, I try to see if I can find Kurama near. I shrug my shoulders, and set pup down.- "Lets go back to the bolder.. he would more likely find you there" I smile and pat my leg lightly. Walking to the bolder, I look behind to see if pup was following, "Kurama.. KURAMA!" -I yell. - LiskaTwisted: -Lifting myself to the nearest branch i was stunned. not even able to move from the branch i just looked down at the mist barrier. stunned, confused but most of all i was scared. scared that i may have just stolen my partners life from him. i looked around regaining my composure i started climbing down the tree. i entered the mist barrier again and again. my vision become almost useless. it was its thickest at this height. i jumped down onto another branch as i closed my eyes. with a sigh i moved myself from it and climbed down just a little more quickly as i make my way to the bottom i looked around...pup... he was nowhere to be found i look back at to the tree before sniffing the air, i sent small bits of chakra to my nose to get a better scent...Atsuko...and pup that way..i looked in the direction they traveled. it had been back into the open field i followed the lingering scent before spotting them beside a sizable boulder. only the shadows but i could clearly make them out. i jogged to them and looked down to pup. a smile crossed my face as another tear ran down from my left eye. i rubbed it away my hand moving over the scar that moved just below it. ...oh yeah... i said as i remembered it was there i looked down to Pup and kneeled petting him he would bark. and lick my face. i would then stand looking to Atsuko. “welp since you're here Atsuko” i said as i took a few steps back. “lets do some training, how good can you fight.” i then took the four legs stance before looking to her” show me what you can do”- xYukiAtsukox: -Raising brow to him, I step back a foot, and look to him again. Side glancing pup, then back to Kurama- "Just like letting pup fall from trees aye?" I smile with a light laugh. I then take a straight stance. Tilting my head some, a blank look formed along my face. Looking to the mist again, feeling that slight breeze, I smile again. Letting my focus go back to Kurama, I listen to his words, and nod.- "Um.. Alright.." -I take a step foward again, and shake my head- "Like I know anything about fighting.." -I mutter low. Letting my mind think for a moment, I take another step forward, standing slightly near Kurama, I smile slightly. I ball up my fists, and look to him again. - "Just got for it" -I mumble to myself, and take another step, throwing a punch towards him. - LiskaTwisted: -I shifted in my four legs stance and watched Atsuko. i could tell this was a subject she was sore in. her movements and stutters . i took it all in...oh geez... i said still watching her my claws dug into the dirt as she step closer to me.. then closer... each time stopping for a second. i just observed. my eyes looked to her hand that balled up into a fist before she drew it back. i watched the full time as her hand moved hitting me straight in the face. her knuckles landing between my eyes. it scoot me back an inch or so. i blinked as my eyes watered i held back the grunts i wanted to let out before trying to gain a calm voice her fist muffled my voice as i began to speak. pup couldn't control himself as he began to snicker at the hit i took, his little legs flailing as he laughed laying on his back “your open.” at that my eyes snapped open as my right hand moved up to poke her stomach , my left moving to grab her wrist, as i did this i pushed her back trying to cause us to fall my momentum pushing against her lack of stance should be more than enough to cause it. afterward i would stand and dust myself off, extending my hand to her- after/if she took it i would pull her to her feet and move back again, “your showing brute force with your hits, strong fist it is then.” i would look to her and move my hand forward, the left palm would be facing toward me, i then parted my legs to shoulder length i slightly bent at the knees shifting my feet in the dirt as i looked to her.” i want you to take this stance . its a generalized stanced for a strong fist type of taijutsu.” i paused for a minute.before breaking my stance, “Pup “ i said as i clapped my hands and released my chakra causing him to transform into a clone.. “when on the battlefield. you're not gonna have time to plan out things too far in advance some ninja can. some cannot. “ i then began walking farther into the mist out of her line of sight. i spoke again as my voice seemed to echo around her in the mist .”i'm going to come at you. pup is as well. do what come naturally. let your body flow.” then from behind her a sprung from the fog, i would only attempt to trip her. nothing more as i had a tackle kick aimed for her shins.- xYukiAtsukox: -Looking to him as my eyes widen when I punched him, I glanced over to pup, and I held my hand over my mouth, trying to hold back a laugh. looking back to Kurama, I felt him poke my stomach, then him grabbing my wrist. Pushing me back, I trip, and fall onto the ground, and I look back up to him, and raise a brow. Looking to his hand as he held it out, I would glare to him, taking hold of his hand, as he pulled me up. I would reach down and dust myself off. Following his stance, I would raise my hand, and make my left palm face me. spreading my legs out shoulder lengeth, bending my knees just a tad. Watching pup turn into a clone, I would raise a brow as I listened to him, and watched him fade away into the mist. Looking around, keeping my guard, another breeze would blow by. Feeling the tip od my hair, blow around, I would smile some, then pay attention again. Hearing a nose, I would turn in that direction, behind me, I would slightly jump, and curl my finger into fists, and throw them at him. Right one would miss, as his feet would catch my shins, knocking me over, I would grunt abit, and sit there for a moment. Looking to him, I would shake my head, and reach over to him, popping him on the head with my left fist. - Kirigakure RP 207 Category:Kirigakure RP 207